


the calm before the storm

by radiantgem



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, my take on Skuld thanking Ephemer tbh, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantgem/pseuds/radiantgem
Summary: He took in every face he could see, every voice he could hear in the hopes he could embed it into his memory. He was afraid of who would be missing in the aftermath. His leg began to shake again as he felt a cold hand wrap around his own.





	the calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> I put the rating as T only for the subject matter, just in case. Besides that it's literally just a conversation between these two.  
> Also, this was inspired by a post that theorized Skuld having Terra's ability to see the future, since she is named after the Norse goddess who is in charge of the future (if anyone can link me to the person who said that that would be great!). Also, Skuld's name can also mean "debt" so I wanted to (kind of) write out how she repays this debt she has towards Ephemer.

“Ready yet?”

Ephemer looked up from his shaking leg to see Skuld, equipped with Keyblade armor, holding her helmet against her side.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He offered her a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He couldn’t fake it even if he wanted to now.

She walked over to sit beside him, and gave him a bittersweet smile as she placed a firm hand over his knee, ceasing its jiggle. He let out a deep sigh, and glanced at her hair. He blinked. “It’s in a braid.”

“A french braid, if you wanna be technical.” She let go of his knee as she turned her head so he could see better. “It’s to keep my hair out of the way when we fight. Not sure how it’ll do if magic is going to be blowing up everywhere but it’ll keep my hair in place, at best.”

Ephemer hummed as he laid his head on his hand, “It might end up catching on fire ya know. Apparently that’s what happened to Master Aqua when she was little.”

Skuld let out an aggravated groan as she turned towards him. “I’ve gotten on this far without it catching fire, right? Regardless, if it happens, it happens. It’s too late to cut it now.”

Ephemer chuckled in his palm. “I guess you’re right.”

There was a brief silence between the two that made him think maybe she hadn’t heard him. Until he felt a fist punch his arm.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

She gave him a fixed stare, but he could see her ears were pink. “Something’s wrong, you’re acting funny.”

“ _How_? I didn’t even do anything!”

“You’re usually the one to crack a joke on my expense, you’re acting way too serious right now.” Her fixed stare shifted into one of worry. “Come on, I know your leg shakes when you’re stressed. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Ephemer furrowed his brows as the sides of his mouth tipped down into a frown. “Can you really blame me for being stressed? We’re about to fight a war.”

Skuld looked down at her feet. “Yeah, we are.”

Ephemer observed the others to see how they were faring all day. He noticed how solemn breakfast was at the Castle, even Sora wasn’t smiling as much today. Not that he could blame him. Ven had seemed the most agitated being here, staying near Aqua’s side as she went around advising the Dandelions on what to watch out for when they head out. Terra had recently arrived with Namine in tow, at least he was sporting a determined look. Namine seemed relieved at the sight of the others, but he could see the lingering anxiety in her eyes. He turned to look at Lea, who lingered around Roxas and Xion as they visited their other friends in a way that looked laidback. He could’ve fooled Ephemer too, if he had hid how tense his shoulders were. He took in every face he could see, every voice he could hear in the hopes he could embed it into his memory. He was afraid of who would be missing in the aftermath. His leg began to shake again as he felt a cold hand wrap around his own.

“You’re afraid of who’s not going to make it, aren’t you?”

She had seen right through him. Typical. He nodded, staring at the dust being carried away by the wind current.

“I’m. . . scared of it too. As much as I don’t want to think about it, I know it’s inevitable. I don’t know who will survive or not, but I do know one thing. Whatever happens, I know you’ll be strong enough to handle it, just like you were strong enough to handle everything else we’ve been through.” There was a determined fire in her eyes. “Dandelions are hard to get rid of, right?”

Ephemer couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Right.”

“Good.” A pleased expression grace her features as she looked up at the sky.

That was one of the many things he appreciated about having Skuld as a friend. She didn’t try to console him with white lies, that everyone would make it out. It was war they were dealing with, it’d be foolish to believe everyone on their side would survive. She acknowledged his feelings, and reminded him to focus on what he could do. For someone who overthinks to the point he practically lives inside his head, it’s grounding to have her there and help sort his thoughts out. He felt her hand tighten its grip on his.

“Ephemer? I need to tell you something.”

He tilted his head at her. “Sure, what is it?”

She seemed fixated at staring at her feet. “Thank you.”

He blinked. “Uh, shouldn’t it be the other way around? You were the one who was just comforting me.”

“No I- it’s not about that.” There was a flush spreading across her face as she scratched her cheek. “It’s for being there with me, back in Daybreak Town, when nobody else joined my party. And for believing that I was fine on my own, and not forgetting about me when you left.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Without you, I don’t know if I would’ve realized that by myself. So- thanks.”

Ephemer widened his eyes at her sincerity. He felt a current of warmth course from his heart throughout his body, and he felt a shy smile tugging at his lips. She was never afraid to express her thoughts on how to deal with certain situations, or to point out the flaws in his ideas or plans. But it was different for her to really open up like this. He turned over the hand she was still holding to gently squeeze her own.

“You don’t need to thank me for that. That was all you.”

Skuld rolled her eyes in an exasperated fashion, but there was no bite behind it. If anything, it was fond. “Just accept my gratitude will ya? You should know by now it doesn’t happen a lot.”

“Doesn’t happen a lot?” A cheeky grin grew on his face. “It  _never_ happens.”

“ _Watch it._ ” Skuld smiled at him, but quickly turned her eyes away as she began to pull her hand away. “Had to do it eventually,” she mumbled.

Ephemer’s mind seemed to slow down as he tried to digest the implications of what she just said meant. He felt his heart rate begin to race as he held onto the tips of her fingers..

“Skuld?” His voice was starting to waver. “Why did you decide to thank me now?”

She refused to look at him. “I think you already stated the situation we’re about to get into Ephemer. I don’t think I have to repeat it, right?” Her voice sounded restricted, as if she was putting all her energy to keep it from falling apart.

“But, but you- you don’t really believe that you’ll actually-”

“ _You_ don’t have to worry about it.” Skuld finally looked at him, to reveal such a resigned yet determined smile. “You’ll be fine.”

“But what about _you_ ?” His voice cracked. “Why are you acting like this? You’re always ready to rebel! You’re not one to just accept things as they are!” _Unless._ He gasped. “You saw something, didn’t you?”

Skuld ripped her fingers away from Ephemer’s grasp and held on to her helmet as she squeezed her eyes shut. “Enough.”

A large whistle startled the both of them from their conversation. When Ephemer turned towards the source, he saw Sora motioning his hands for everyone to come for one last meeting before the battle.

Skuld’s lips were set in a tight line as her face hardened to not betray anything she was feeling underneath. “It’s time.” Without looking back at Ephemer, she placed her helmet on and walked towards the crowd.

Something akin to dread settled in Ephemer’s stomach the moment he saw her put her helmet on. It shielded her face, her eyes, it hid her identity from whoever she goes up against in the War. He stared at his own helmet and squinted at his distorted reflection. It’s easier to take someone down if you can’t see their face, he supposed. He had refrained from putting it on for as long as possible, because he knew the moment he would put it on, he would officially be seen as a soldier, not the kid he really is. Ephemer looked back up to see traces of Skuld’s braid peeking out from underneath her helmet. Her body was tense, but unwavering.

Ephemer tightened his grip on his helmet as he hardened his resolve. He took a deep intake of breath, and placed his helmet his head. When he opened his eyes, he exhaled as he stood and made his way towards the group. His legs felt as heavy as led, and his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, but he tried to emulate the air of confidence Skuld exuded. When he reached the group, he stood apart from where she stood. Whatever she saw, she was ready for it. He clenched his jaw as he felt a wave of resolution shut down his nerves where they stood. _Not if I can help it._


End file.
